


Подходящая девушка

by PrettyAwesomeAwkward



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Мэри Сью
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyAwesomeAwkward/pseuds/PrettyAwesomeAwkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Нью-Йоркский Институт приезжает Мэри Сью... Таймлайн: после ГПД.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подходящая девушка

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладывалось на Книге Фанфиков.

POV Мэри Сью.  
Меня зовут Эмбер Марселин Хелена Виктория Хоук, и я самый удачливый нефилим на свете: на моем счету миллиарды побед над демонами. Я родилась в крошечном княжестве на Севере Европы и с 16 лет возглавляла местный Институт, потому что родители всегда были заняты государственными делами. Сейчас мне 18, и мама с папой решили отправить меня в Нью-Йорк, чтобы я, наконец, смогла отдохнуть и пообщаться со сверстниками. Я остановлюсь в местном Институте, у лучших друзей моих родителей.  
Мариза и Роберт встретили меня как свою дочь. Когда я приехала, их детей не было в Интституе, с ними мне предстояло познакомиться позже.  
Я только начала распаковывать вещи в своей комнате (мне почему-то выделили комнату на первом этаже), как в холле раздался звонкий девичий голос:  
-Мам, я иду на вечеринку, ты не против?  
-Конечно же, я против! К нам приехала Эмбер Хоук, ты останешься на ужин.  
-Какая еще Эмбер?! – спросила другая девушка.  
-Глава какого-то мелкого европейского Института, - ответил ей парень.  
-Вы все останетесь на ужин, - объявила Мариза своим властным тоном. – И ты, Клэри, тоже можешь, если хочешь.  
***  
Я переоделась к ужину. Надела самое простенькое платьице, что у меня есть, чтобы не смущать хозяев роскошью своего наряда. Я блуждала по коридорам, пока не вышла в холл.  
-Если ты уйдешь, Алек, то можешь больше не возвращаться, ты меня понял? – Мариза кричала на парня с черными волосами.  
-Мам, - в следующее мгновение этот парень посмотрел прямо на меня, - кто это?  
-Да, кто это? – В дверях появился блондин, а за ним две девушки: рыженькая и черненькая.  
-Это Эмбер Хоук, наша гостья.  
-Я Клэри, - представилась рыжая.  
-Изабель, - мило улыбнулась черноволосая.  
-Джейс, - сказал блондин.  
-А я ухожу, - объявил черноволосый парень.  
Все женщины зашипели на него:  
-Алек!  
-Очень жаль, что тебе надо идти, - сказала я, посмотрев на него своим пленяющим взглядом. – Ты такой красавчик!  
Алек залился краской и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
***  
На следующий день первым делом я отправилась искать Алека. После долгих блуждания, я обнаружила его в, как я догадалась, его комнате. Не поверите, но он читал «Сумерки».  
-Я тебе не помешаю? – вежливо спросила я.  
-Эмбер, верно? – он посмотрел на меня, отложив книгу.  
\- Для тебя просто Эм, - я улыбнулась. – Тебя что-то тревожит? – спросила я, заметив его грустное выражение лица.  
Он не ответил, но я продолжала попытки докопаться до правды.  
-Что-то случилось? Ты поссорился с родителями? Тебя бросила девушка? – уголки его губ опустились, когда я задала последний вопрос. Значит, все дело в разбитом сердце. – Ты не можешь ее забыть?  
-Не могу.  
-Возможно, я смогу помочь.  
-Конечно, ты сможешь помочь: оставь меня в покое, - он буквально выставил меня из комнаты. Странно, еще ни один парень со мной так не поступал. Может, он просто не понял моих намеков?  
На следующий день я решила действовать более решительно. Надела свое самое короткое платье, сделала более-менее заметный макияж, распустила волосы. Держу пари, теперь я самая красивая девушка во Вселенной.  
Когда я спустилась в холл, Джейс подтвердил мои догадки:  
-Отлично выглядишь, Эмбер.  
-Спасибо, - смущенно ответила я. Не люблю перетягивать все внимание на себя. Быть красивой так утомительно! – Ты не видел Алека?  
-По-моему, тебе лучше не связываться с ним.  
-Я уже большая девочка, Джейс, спасибо.  
-Ну, как знаешь.  
Он просто ревнует.  
***  
Я нашла Алека в оружейной. Он меланхолично полировал рукоятку короткого кинжала.  
-Зачем так сильно полировать рукоятку? – спросила я.  
-Девушкам не понять. Для вас «Он меня не любит», «Я толстая» и «О, ноготь сломался» - уже трагедия. Как вы можете воевать?  
-Ты бы сказал то же самое о своей сестре?  
-Иззи – исключение.  
-А ты ведь мне действительно нравишься. У нас может что-то получиться.  
-Не может.  
-Почему? – я округлила глаза.  
-Потому что мне не нравятся девушки, и ты в том числе.  
Я открыла рот, чтобы высказать, что я о нем думаю, но смогла выдавить лишь тихое:  
-А может ты еще не нашел подходящую девушку?


End file.
